marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tristan (Street Arabs) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = Formerly black | UnusualFeatures = Upper torso covered in burn scars | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Possibly New York | Creators = Joss Whedon; Michael Ryan | First = Runaways Vol 2 25 | Last = Runaways Vol 2 30 | HistoryText = Runaways Apparently orphaned at an early age, Tristan joined the Street Arabs gang, becoming particularly close to Spieler. Sometime later, in 1907, the Runaways appeared in the Street Arabs' midst, having accidentally travelled back in time to escape Kingpin in their own time. Sensing the potential for new muscle, Arabs leader Swell invited to join the gang. Lillie fell in love with Runaway Victor Mancha and pursued him much to Tristan's dismay. The Runaways' arrival, however, inadvertently triggered a war between the Arabs and their enemies, the Upward Path and the Sinners, culminating in an attempt to bomb the Arabs' headquarters. The damage was mitigated through the combined efforts of Xavin, Karolina and Nico, while Tristan carried the bomb as far into the air as possible, seemingly giving up his life in the process. The Runaways opted to flee back to their own time before anything else happened. Lillie was offered a ride to 2007, but declined, fearing that her powers would not work in the future. Later Life Nearly century later, Lillie, now a depressed old woman, hired the Runaways through Wilson Fisk to steal the Overdrive, a device that enabled time travel. She then sent Tristan, who had survived the explosion horribly burned and scarred, to tell Victor to send a message to her younger self, in hopes of changing the past. Tristan's appearance panicked the Runaways, setting off a chain of events that caused them to end up back in 1907. However, because the younger Lillie declined to follow them, history only repeated itself. | Powers = Tristan is a "wonder", an early 20th century term for a super-humanly powered individual, and has demonstrated the following abilities: * Flight: Tristan had a pair of large mechanical wings built by Professor Duck permanently installed on his back, granting him the ability of Flight. * Superhuman Strength: Tristan was capable of supporting the weight of two large mechanical wings on his back, and his future self was capable of wielding a massive greatsword. Whether this was an innate ability or the result of strength being built up over years of bearing his wings is unrevealed. * Superhuman Endurance: Tristan was able to survive a massive explosion without suffering any apparent internal injuries. That he survived having metal wings bolted directly onto his back suggests that he also has a higher-than-average tolerance for pain. * Longevity: Tristan appears to have been in his late teens in 1907, which would make him well over 116 years old in 2007. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Flight